Letter
by harisunbird092
Summary: She reached to grab more of the strawberries, after eating the damage ones as well as licking her hand. This time she was careful to keep the branch out of the way. Just as she finished pickng the bush bare, she noticed something cylindrical caught in the leaves.


They stared in both horror and fascination at the words on the letter. Shori's eyebrow twitched as she read the phrase "hate" for the 14th time so far. So did Miyo's. Miyo threw her hands up to the glittering moon and yelled to the sky, "WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE?! THE FIRST ONE WAS OBSESSED WITH PAIN, THEN TWO IDIOTS WHO ARGUED ABOUT ART, THEN THIS 'JASHIN' GUY, THEN SOME EVIL OLDER BROTHER WHO KILLED HIS CLAN AND IS -"  
"Was." Yosei corrected Miyo. "WAS - OBSESSED WITH HATE SO HE TOLD HIS BROTHER TO GROW IN HIS HATRED! AND ALL TO SOME POOR LADY NAMED KONAN. AND...wait, doesn't 'naruto' mean noodle?" Miyo stopped shouting and brought the paper close to her eyes.

"Um. Miyo. I think the moon has taken enough abuse for now." Yosei pointed up to the moon which had turned a dark shade of silvery grey. A meteor that looked disturbingly like a sweatdrop was falling down and crashed into a nearby village.

**_The moon can go die in a hole for all I care..._** "Let's get back to reading this weird letter." Miyo made a sour face and gestured to Shori to hold the light over this strange piece of paper.

-Earlier-

Miyo stuffed the berries into the sack and continued to walk through the forest. She pushed a branch aside to grab a large handful of wild strawberries from a bush. _Shori and Yosei had better get here soonl There are a LOT of berried this season. I hope Jiyu is happy with her birthday present, it took all day to get this much. Miyo accidentally whacked the bag with the branch and some juice splattered her hand. Shoot. That'll stain my pants. At least I can eat these! The juice that is. It would be weird if I ate my pants. That sounded...wrong. Very wrong if I think of it perve-NO MIYO! BAD MIYO! DON'T THINK UNPURE THOUGHTS LIKE YOU HAVE TRAINED YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO!_ Miyo mentally slapped herself across her imaginary face and licked her hand.  
She reached to grab more of the strawberries, after eating the damage ones as well as licking her hand. This time she was careful to keep the branch out of the way. Just as she finished pickng the bush bare, she noticed something cylindrical caught in the leaves.  
_I bet it's a scroll._ Miyo's "inner" decided to annoy her. _**NOOOOO, it's a cup.**__ You don't need to use sarcasm. You are my inner self, after all. __**Whatever. I want a berry.**__ No...these are for Jiyu. __**BERRY!**__ NO. Hmph._ The "inner" disappeared.  
Miyo took the scroll and opened it. She started to read the spidery handwriting.

_My dearest Konan~_  
_I miss you very much. I am back in Ame. Moving back without you was a painful experience that I do not wish to have again. It is like Ame except without any rain. _  
_How are you? Let me know if anything makes you unhappy, angry, or make you feel pain in general. I will go to them and cause them more pain then they have ever felt before. They will suffer as we have suffered! And then they will spread the word of Pain to the world and Pain will be all-powerful! _  
_Anyways, tell that hyper little boy that he should revel in his pain. It needs to influence him more. Let him know how much he is hated by the Akatsuki, but how grateful I am for the long lecture he gave me anyways._  
_I think Madara might be on the verge of betraying us. Don't tell him any of my suspicions but we should be more careful. I feel like he is using us. Be careful, my angel._  
_Pein_

"..." Miyo looked up to where the bush was and saw a bunch of scrolls on the ground nearby that were identical except for color. Then next one was blue-tipped.

_KONAN_  
_SAVE ME_  
_THESE IDIOTS DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE ART IS! NOT EVEN PEIN! NOW THEY ALL SUPPORT DANNA AND SAY THAT ART IS ETERNAL EVEN THOUGH HE IS DEAD! AND THEY KEEP MAKING FUN OF MY "UNS"! THEN THEY THREATENED TO FIND A WAY TO END MY ART IF I DIDN'T SHUT UP! D: NOT MY ART!_  
_Art is a bang,_  
_Deidara_

By now Yosei and Shori had caught up to Miyo. They both scanned over the letter so far and didn't say anything. Miyo ignored them and they all read the next scroll. The tip was reddish-brown.

_Hello, Konan. I am sorry for that outburst that my little brat put on paper from before. He left his letter right next to his bedside table and I happened to see it. However, what he said is true-almost every one of them support me in my art and they have all decided that they want to die of old age in comfort. Except Hidan and Kakuzu. After all, they _are_ somewhat immortal..._  
_About a month ago I found a way for my brat's clay to be deactivated. I told Leader-sama and I suppose that he will do that if necessary. After being deactivated it can be sculpted like normal clay, but it's just very fragile. More than normal clay. This was used against him when he threatened to blow up Kakuzu's money when he giggled a little when Deidara's hand-mouth accidentally licked Tobi's mask's eyehole... Yes, it's astonishing. He GIGGLED. But that doesn't matter. The brat is completely paranoid and I think he is going to blow a fuse if he doesn't get to let off some steam, which means using the garbage he calls his "art." He brings shame to the _word itself_ when he calls it art. Someday he'll learn..._  
_Sasori no Akasuna_  
_PS. I'm not dead. Somehow I turned into a scorpion right before I died and I was able to learn how to write with my tail. No one other than you and Leader-sama know t_

There was a big, reddish splatter that vaguely resembled a scorpion right where the letter ended.  
"I guess that he's dead now."  
"Yeah..." They reached for the next scroll, which was tipped with a paint that looked suspiciously like blood...

_Hi, heathen *****._  
_Wherever the **** you are preach the name of Jashin to everyone even if you aren't a follower. You ****ing heathen. I miss eating your ****ing ribs. They are worthy of being ****ing eaten by Jashin himself. If you ever join the faith you probably could sacrifice ribs instead of people. Kakuzu is still a greedy miser. If only he would ****ing die of old age already..._

Miyo twitched every time there was a swear. She started to scratch the ground with her feet and almost dropped the paper. Yosei caught it. Instead of a name there was a symbol that looked like a circle with a triangle in it. It was made of very, VERY old blood.  
"Ew. I didn't think anyone would sign anything with blood." Yosei poked it and some of it fell off.  
"EWW!" Shori shrieked.  
"Why would you touch it?!" Miyo slapped her hand away when she tried to poke it a second time.  
"I don't know, it looked weird?" Yosei shrugged and reached to poke it again.  
"...Yosei, why would you poke something that looks weird?"  
"The wounds that you and Kenmei heal look weirder."  
"Yeah-but-what-whatever. It's part of our job!" Shori crossed her arms and scowled, offended for no good reason. Miyo reached for the next scroll, which was ordered by little red and blue fans.

_Hello Konan. _  
_I believe that you are in the same village as my foolish little brother is. He isn't hateful enough to kill me yet-hate will give him additional strength. Please tell him to grow up to hate me more with each passing day and remind him that I will always be there for him, even as a hated obstacle for him to overcome. I am quite sure that I have told him that once before. Anyways, even if it seems strange, tell him the second thing because it will confuse him and that will most likely make him hate me more. _  
_About that little blonde idiot-I believe his name is Naruto-I am sure he will try to go find Sasuke many more times. Please prevent him from doing so, as this will take away the hate he has so meticulously built and my massacre will have been a crime committed for nothing. I would like to be killed by a brother who hates me instead of being alive after what I have done. I want him to take my eyes after I die by his hand. This is the only way I can show that I still love him, even if he doesn't ever believe me..._  
_When you come back I want some of Konoha's dango, and their ramen recipe. I don't care how you do it just bring some back to me. Pein has deprived me of my dango because we have had to pull from our organization funds and Kakuzu is getting upset. I hate that. In fact I despise that. Furthermore I haven't had Konoha ramen in quite some time. My little brother hasn't either. But I think that not having it will make him even more hateful. I keep telling him in letters that I send him occasionally that he must hate me at an extreme level before I can be killed by him._  
_Everyone seems to be in good health, except for Deidara. He is very paranoid after we found a way to end his art and he hasn't let off a bomb in the base for days. All he can do is twitch while he is pestered by both Tobi and Hidan. And Kisame and sometimes Pein. _  
_How Madara can keep up that childish persona I will never know. It definitely helps the others stay far away from finding out who he really is. Everyone hates him. Even I hate him._

Back to present  
"BUT OH MY GOSH LOOK AT IT! I'LL COUNT THEM! 1, 2, 3..."  
_Poor Miyo. Stress has finally gotten to her. It must be really pressuring to have to take care of four other people while making sure we have enough of...everything, really._

_I think she's losing it. She looks so crazy right now. I think she's going rabid-_ Yosei's eyes widened at this and she pointed it out quietly to Shori. "She's frothing at the mouth. She needs some help!"  
"I know. We need to distract her. Wait, do you think it would be better to knock her out and carry her back or distract her?"  
"Um...wouldn't knocking her out just damage her brain even more?"  
"Yeah...that's true."  
"AND WHAT'S THIS?!"  
"Oh no..."  
OH, MORE SCROLLS! GOSH, I WONDER WHAT OBSESSIONS THESE PEOPLE HAVE NOW?!" Miyo grabbed yet another scroll, this time one with a...lollipop design on one end? Then other end was red and black. She read the text aloud in a fake-happy voice.  
_"Hi Konan-chan! How are you? Tobi misses you! Tobi wants to visit you and he can go and fold paper thingies with you! Tobi wants to do that because Tobi is a nice boy! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to live in a world full of happy rainbows and bunnies and lollipops and bananas and apples and fruit and cows that are pink and lots of other things! BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY-"_  
_"I guess it'll be easier to just knock her out."_  
_"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BAD BOY WHO WILL PUT THE WORLD UNDER A GENJUTSU TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY _  
_Love, Tobi!_

_PS. Tobi loves you because Tobi is a wonderful boy. ^-^_

_Hello Konan. I trust that you are well? I am so sorry about my other personality. I really wish I could get rid of him..._  
_Anyways, I need you and Pein to do something for m-"_

Yosei ripped the scroll from Miyo's hand and it tore into little pieces while Shori knocked her out.  
"Let's take her back." They walked away, both supporting Miyo.


End file.
